Shinigami's Curse Kami's Blessing
by Luna Astrum
Summary: Death cursed him, imprisoning kyuubi in him. God blessed him, giving him a gift. Or should I say her. Growing up, going through puberty, and saving the world, yep life for Naruto Uzumaki just got a lot more difficult.Smart!StrongFemNaru Slightly Dark
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!!! It's my first Naruto story ever, hope you like it :D**

**Sasuke:Nobody's going to like it**

**Me:Shut the hell up SasUKE**

**Naruto:Hahaha she called you an uke**

**Sasuke:hn**

**Me:So you're not denying it?**

**Sasuke:Yes**

**Me:So you aren't denying that you're denying it **

**Sasuke:I am**

**Me: So you are denying that you are not denying it when I said you're not denying it**

**Sasuke:No, Im denying that you said im denying that im not denying it when I said I was denying it **

**Naruto:Shut up! my brain oh my brain it HURTS!!!**

**Me and Sasuke sweatdrop**

**Naruto: So what is this story about As-chan**

**Me (eyebrow twitching): What have I told you about calling me that?**

**Naruto: Not to because you would…umm... oh yeah shoot me in the balls **

**Me: and what else?**

**Naruto:Oh yeah, then castrate me with a rusty kunai**

**I take out an ****AK-102 and laugh insanely**

**Me: Start running bitch**

**Naruto starts running and I chase him shooting his feet**

**Me:DANCE BITCH DANCE Muahahaha, hey Sas-kun can you do the disclamer**

**Sasuke: No**

**Point my gun at Sasuke **

**Me:You wanna play to?**

**Sasuke: Luna-chan doesn't own Naruto it belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto:OWWWW!!! That hit my ASS!!!**

**Me: Damn it I missed, *stops* by the way Naruto, this is a femNaruto story**

**Naruto:FemNaruto????**

**Me:Yep, in this story you're a GIRL!!!!**

**Naruto:W-What???**

**Sasuke: Hn, poor Naru-chan**

**Naruto:Im gonna kill you teme**

**Me: STOP or imma shoot both of you**

**Both:o-ok**

**Me: BY the way I am going to refer to Naruto as a boy until he finds out he is a she and she is smart **

**Now on with the story :**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

A small yellow blur ran past the dark streets of Konohagakure. A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki ran past the shadowed alleys and streets a horrified expression on his tan whiskered face.

'_Why me? Why me? Why me?'_ was the litany rushing through his head as he ran, blood running down his rapidly healing cuts and bruises, dripping down to the ground creating a small river of blood.

'_Why me? Why m-'_

He fell and the villagers surrounded him their eyes empty, their mouths hollow, and their bloodlust directed at him.

"Die Demon" one of them said and kicked him in the ribs breaking two. The others then started kicking and punching him momentarily forgetting their weapons.

He screamed as one of them broke the bone on left arm. While the others were laughing at his screams he crawled out using his right arm and started running. A second later the villagers, noticing he was gone, looked around and a young chunnin pointed at the running figure,

"There's the demon, go get him!"

The others ran after Naruto screaming

"Die Demon!" "Murderer" "Bakemono" and other things the wind carried away, though he heard "Kyuubi" as he ran into the woods. He jumped over rocks and roots before falling in exhaustion on a circular clearing.

Big cerulean eyes stared at the moon in sadness.

'_W-why is this happening to me? Why?_' He thought as grief overtook him breaking the happy mask he always wore.

Tears ran down the sides of his face as he felt a bit amount of pressure in the back of his eyes.

He wiped the tears away with his hand and was surprised

'_My tears they're…cold'_

He looked at his hand and was startled.

'_M-my tears l-look like a rainbow'_

Then he heard them

"The demon he's over here!"

He tried getting up but was too tired and as the pressure in his eyes disappeared he collapsed on the ground. He saw villagers and a few ninjas raise their weapons slowly as if savoring the power they had and as they were about to stab him two men appeared in front of him, one with a weasel mask the other with a dog mask.

The weasel masked one looked at Naruto and, green hands glowing, checked him for serious wounds when he was finished he picked him up bridal style.

"By order of the Hokage, you are all sentenced to death for revealing an S-class secret" said both masked men in unison.

His eyes closing he saw the dog masked man's hand surrounded by lightning, and as Naruto passed out he heard,

"Happy Birthday Naruto"

**********************************************************

Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised. He looked at the sewer walls and started wading through the water that reached to his thighs. Where he walked he didn't know, all he knew was that something was calling to him. He went left right, right, then left seeing doors and more doors, some dark, some light, others a mixture of both. He reached a clearing and, getting out of the water, climbed the steps. He had a bad feeling about the place, but no matter how many times his brain ordered his feet to move away, they stepped closer and closer until he was in the middle of the large space. He noticed the walls and pipes dripping with a weird substance, but what really enthralled him what was in front of him.

Made all of a weird metal, the huge gates were rusted on the bottom but above were thousands of signs and twisting lines many intertwining, all of the lead to one place, to the top of the gates where a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' was holding the giant metal gates closed. He walked forward and looked inside but all he saw was darkness.

Red eyes with black slits for pupils opened.

Surprised Naruto jumped back

"**What do you want, gaki"**

Naruto stared silently, amazed. The red eyes moved up and up and he finally saw the beautiful red fur connected to 9 tails swishing and moving at the end. The fox moved forward.

"**What do you want weakling?"**

Naruto glared at the fox after hearing that

"I'm not a weakling stupid fox"

The fox lowered his body until his eyes were in front of Naruto's face.

"**What did you** **call me gaki?" **

"I called you a stupid fox, you know, stupid as in dumb, idiot, mentally retarded-"

"**I know what stupid is you weakling, I've lived thousands of years more than you. I have more, a lot more, mental and****physical capacity than you will ever have."**

"Nooo, really, I suspected an _old_ 500ft tall fox to be stupider and weaker than me, what was I thinking! Note the sarcasm furball"

"**Furball! Why you idiotic little gaki, I'll rip you apart and-"**

Naruto looked around ignoring the fox

'_Man I wish I had a chair to sit on'_

As soon as he thought that a chair appeared in front of him.

'_Cool...I wonder...ano...I wish...I know! I wish I had a puppy to play with._

Instantly a black puppy with a white chest and paws appeared.

Naruto started playing with the dog. He ran, jumped, and rolled around as a dog chased him.

'_Ano...I wish I had a ball'_

A white fuzzy ball with a cord attached to the end appeared. Naruto threw the ball and the puppy ran after it, when the puppy went back to Naruto, Naruto grabbed the cord and started playing tug of war, laughing he pulled the cord and as the dog let go he-

"**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"**

jumped and turned to the fox.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, YOU KNOW" Naruto yelled as the puppy barked at the fox. The fox growled at the puppy and the puppy ran behind Naruto whimpering.

"Hey, don't scare Ranin!"

"**Ranin, what kind of name is **_**Ranin?"**_

"It's a mix between ramen and ninja, since ramenninja and ramennin sound too weird, I called him Ranin"

"**I swear sometimes your stupidity astounds even me"**

"Hey don't call me stupid furball!"

"**DON'T CALL ME FURBALL YOU LITTLE- never mind, I didn't send you here to argue with you"**

"Why did you send me in here? Where is here? And who are you?

"**You're in your mindscape and I am Kyuubi no Kitsune the demon lord"**

Naruto looked horrified at the demon lord.

"K-Kyuubi, I-I thought you were dead"

**Technically my body was nothing but pure chakra with a soul, a soul **_**'and chakra'**_** that what sealed into you by the Yondaime, kit"**

'_**But I thought that the Yondaime sealed me into a boy, not a girl'**_

"M-me, so that's why the village hates me, hn-"Naruto's face was bitter and hurt,"-I'm the Kyuubi"

"**Gaki, don't even compare **_**me**_** to **_**you**_**, you little weakling, I'm sealed inside you, you aren't me, it's something those ignorant villagers can't realize"**

"So I'm not you?"

"**No, gaki"**

"Stop calling me gaki, furball" Naruto said annoyed. Then he got serious.

"So the Fourth sealed you in me"

"Yeah, the fourth Minato Namikaze"

"Why did you attack the village?

Kyuubi looked away then back at him.

"**A snake with a leaf ****Hitai-ate**** killed my mate and kits"**

"A snake?"

"**Yes, a Konoha-nin smelling of snakes. He went to my cave, killed my mate and kits, while I was out hunting, and ran off to Konoha. I followed his scent to the village and in rage tried to attack him but your stupid village's ninja thought I was attacking them and in the end I was sealed inside you."**

Naruto looked sadly at Kyuubi, a second later his face looked determined.

"I promise you Kyuubi, that I will find that ninja and get revenge for you, and I never break my promises."

"**Thanks kit, since I can't get out I'll accept your offer, which means I will train you so you can be a ninja"**

"Train...me...YATTA! Finally I can become a ninja!" Naruto started jumping and cheering, the puppy followed him jumping at the same time.

"**Shut it gaki, a ninja doesn't yell. You have to be serious and calm, you have to be able to think of strategy while in battle and not loose focus"**

Naruto stared at the fox attentively.

"Yes Kyuubi-sensei"

'_**Sensei'**_

"**We are going to start with something easy-"**

"No I wanna learn cool _strong_ justu, not something easy"

"**Gaki," **Kyuubi explained with extreme patience,** "first you have to start easy to get to the hard things the best ninjas were always **_**'well almost always'**_** the hardest and most dedicated of all ninjas, and like everyone they started with the easy things, why? Because if they didn't know the basics the jutsus they would do would waste their chakra and energy quickly"**

"Ooooh...ano...what's chakra?"

"**Chakra is spiritual and physical energy put together to make jutsus"**

"Oh, ok"

"**As I was saying we are going to start with the basics: handseals. There are 12 handseals: Tori, Buta, Inu, Nezumi, Ryu, Usagi, Uma, Hebi, Saru, O-ushi, O-hitsuji, and Tora. (Bird, Boar, Dog, Rat, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Snake, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Tiger) The reason for handseals is to help you mold chakra into the justu you want it to be. You can do jutsus without handseals but we'll do that later, anyways I want you to practice doing all 12 handseals in 5 seconds."**

"F-five seconds. That will take me forever!"

"**Then you should start now...unless you can't do it because you're too weak"**

"I'm not weak! I'll show you, I'll do it in one second you furball"

'_Tori, Buta, Inu, Nezumi, ramen I mean Ryu, Usagi, Uma, Hebi, shrimp flavored ramen..no... Saru, O-ushi, O-hitsuji, and Tora. God I'm so hungry I want ramen, yes shrimp and beef flavored ramen with a chicken one after that...DAMN IT STOP THINKING ABOUT RAMEN!!!'_

**Timeskip 24 days later (1 day in actual outside world)**

"ToriButaInuNezumiRyuUsagiUmaHebiSaruO-ushiO-hitsujiTora"

Naruto breathed in deeply.

"One second, YATTA, I did it, I did it, I did the handseals in just one second, YATTA!"

A sleeping Kyuubi woke up.

"**Whaddya say gaki?"**

Naruto looked at the fox exasperated

"That I finally did the handseals in one second!" He yelled at the fox.

The demon lord was surprised.

"**Really? Show me"**

"Ok, ToriButaInuNezumiRyuUsagiUmaHebiSaruO-ushiO-hitsujiTora"

"**Good now try to mold chakra. Put your hands on the O-hitsuji seal, close your eyes and meditate, breathe in and out slowly, and when you feel a energy that feels like a river, grasp it and you'll be molding chakra"**

Naruto put his hands on the O-hitsuji seal and meditated

'_Find a energy that feels like a river, find a energy that feels like a river, find a energy that feels like a riv-'_

And he felt it, he 'looked' at the chakra and grasped it but then he noticed other chakras of different color's and variations, even a beautiful white one. Naruto grabbed those too and opened his eyes to see a stupefied Kyuubi.

********************************************Outside World(Hospital)********************************************

The Hokage looked at a pale Naruto and growled.

'_Stupid people can't they see that Naruto isn't Kyuubi. Killing them wasn't enough I should have had them tortured, until they begged for death, Ibiki could have had fun. Well this is the last time this is going to happen to you Naruto because starting next week you'll be learning to be a ninja._

The Hokage named Sarutobi, looked towards Naruto again and smiled softly

'_You'll finally get your wish Naruto you'll be trained to be a ninja_

Sarutobi turned to leave and felt a huge chakra spike. He turned torwards Naruto and gasped.

**Finally I'm done with the chapter**

**Naruto: YATTA I'm not a girl!!!!**

**Me:Yes you are you just don't know it yet**

**Naruto:Huh?**

**Me: Yep, you don't know it but Sarutobi-jiji knows**

**Naruto:WHAT?????**

**Sasuke:You're such a dobe**

**Naruto:SHUT UP TEME**

**Sasuke:It's true, **_**dobe**_** in the start of the chapter she said it was going to be a FemNaruto story **

**Me:He's right**

**Naruto:Well...you suck**

**Me:That's the best you could come up with?**

**Naruto:No, you're...you're...mean**

**Me:Oh the sorrow Naruto thinks im mean *tears* **

**Naruto:No don't cry Luna-chan**

**Sasuke:She's fakin it**

**Me: Yep! *peace sign***

**Naruto: *pout* that was mean**

**Me:I know, it was fun too. Anyways thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**Luna-chan :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! I would just like to- HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!**

**Naruto: No cause if I give you this your gonna keep writing about me being a girl**

**Me: Give it back and I won't write about you being a girl, K? *mutters under breath* yet**

**Naruto: I HEARD THAT!!!**

**Me: Heard what?**

**Naruto: What you said!**

**Me: What did I say?**

**Naruto: You said 'yet'**

**Sasuke: Just give her the damn keyboard dobe**

**Naruto: Shut up and stay outta of it teme**

**Me: Yoink! *takes keyboard back***

**Naruto: Hey GIVE IT BACK!**

**Me: Nope *Starts writing next chapter***

**Naruto: TEME HELP ME!!!**

**Sasuke: Why should I Urasakontachi?**

**Naruto: Do you know who she is pairing me off with?**

**Sasuke: No, then again, who cares?**

**Naruto: You should care because she's pairing me off with you!**

**Sasuke: So wha- Wait WHAT????**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* You really didn't know did you, teme?**

**Sasuke: Of course I didn't! Why the hell would you think that?**

**Naruto: Cuz you're gay, aren't you?**

**Sasuke: *eyebrow twitching* No I'm not gay you baka**

**Naruto: Could've fooled me**

**Sasuke: Everyone can**

**Naruto: What do you mean 'Everyone can'?**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: Seriously what do you mea- HEY! WHAT THE HELL TEME!**

**Sasuke and Me: *massive sweatdrop* Wow you're slow**

**Naruto: NO IM NOT!!!**

**Me: Yep you are!**

**Naruto: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Naruto: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Naruto: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!!!**

**Me and Naruto hide behind couch **

**Me: Wow, gay Uchiha's are cranky**

**Naruto: You're telling me, he's my teammate**

**Me: Oh you poor, poor guy (soon to be girl), well at least you have a good shopping buddy**

**Sasuke*eyebrow twitching* You know I can hear you?**

**Me: YEP!**

**Sasuke: DIE!!!! *Takes out my AK-102***

**Me: Hey! Where the hell did you get that???**

**Sasuke: I stole it from you with my awesome ninja skills**

**Me: *eyebrow twitching* A-Awesome ninja skills**

**Sasuke: *looks smug (constipated)* Yep**

**Me: *evil aura* Nobody...steals...my...WEAPONS!**

**I take out and Uzi**

**Me: For the grievous crime of stealing my precious weapons, I sentence you to...death...after torturing you, of course**

**Sasuke: W-wait I-I didn't steal it...I-it was Naruto, y-yes it was Naruto**

**Naruto: Hey!! Don't blame me for your stupidity teme**

**Me: I know it was you Sasuke, I have hidden video cameras every where, I know you did it, Naruto do the disclaimer for me please**

**Naruto: Kay! Luna-chan doesn't own me. I belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Me: Kukukuku you're dead Sa-su-ke**

***Sounds of Sasuke getting beaten up***

**Sasuke: NO! not there not ther- AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: *grimace*Ohhh, that's gotta hurt**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"_**Demon talking in Naruto's head"**_

**Jutsus**

**Now on with the story :**

**Chapter 2: Rainbows**

~~~~ He turned towards Naruto and gasped~~~~

Happiness

Delight

Joy

Wonder

But most of all: Freedom

Free, as if anything or anyone could touch him. Grief, sadness, hunger, pain, they couldn't reach him, he was light, floating, absolutely free.

Then the feeling left leaving emptiness.

Naruto stared at the lord of demons in sadness, but then he smiled, thankful for the beautiful feeling of freedom Kami had bestowed upon him, even if it had been for a small moment.

"**Kit...how the hell did you do that?"**

"Do what?"

"**Make you're chakra look like that"**

"How?"

"**Like a rainbow, baka gaki"**

"A Rainbow?"

"**Yes, a rainbow"**

"A rainbow"

"**A rainbow"**

"_A rainbow_" he asked skeptically

"**DAMN IT GAKI, YES A FRIKIN RAINBOW**"

"Oh...umm...I dunno, I just saw a bunch of different colored chakra and grabbed them and...well...yeah"

"**Amazing gaki the only being I know of that have chakra like that are-"**

Kyuubi looked up

"**Gaki you have to wake up right now, I'll talk to you when you wake up , don't talk out loud, think of what you want to say and I'll hear it, ok?"**

"Ok, later Kyuubi-sensei"

**---------------------------------------------------------------Outside World(Hospital)----------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the bright white ceiling of the hospital

'_Damn it, I hate hospitals, but at least the doctors are nice'_

He heard someone moving by the door and looked straight at Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and his self appointed 'grandfather.'

"Hello Jiji!!!"

He then noticed the shocked face of his surrogate grandpa.

"Ano...jiji what's wrong?"

"Y-you-chakra-rainbow-surprise-one person-you are..." rambled the Hokage, then he composed himself.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just surprised"

"Why jiji?"

"Because you were emitting chakra the color of the rainbow, with a white outline"

"Oh you saw that"

"Yes I did"

'_S-should I tell him?'_

"_**Yes, were going to need his help later on"**_

'_What if he hates me?'_

"_**If he doesn't hate you now for having me sealed in you, what makes you think he'll hate you after you tell him?"**_

'_True, I guess I'll tell him then'_

"Ano...jiji I have to tell you somethin'"

"What?"

"Somethin' about...you know..._him_" he pointed at his stomach

"Oh, _him_...wait WHAT how do you know about him?"

"_**Tell him to put a **_**Silence Barrier Jutsu**_** on the room"**_

"Can you put a Silent Barry Justu on the room?"

"A **Silence Barrier Jutsu**?"

"Yeah that...so can you?"

"Yeah"

Sarutobi's hands flew through seals

"**Silence Barrier Jutsu"**

The hospital room glowed a faint blue for a second then returned to the white it was before.

"Cool"

Sarutobi chuckled,

"Hehe, yeah, cool. So how did you find out about the Kyuubi?"

"When I was unconscious, he said he was going to teach me about being a ninja so I could protect myself."

"Ahh, I guess I wasn't the first one to think about it."

"What?"

"Nothing. So what else did he tell you?"

Naruto the explained what the Kyuubi told, why he attacked, what Kyuubi had taught him so far, and everything else. When he was done Sarutobi lit his pipe and thought.

"That is very interesting, very interesting indeed."

Sarutobi got up and smiled,

"See you tomorrow Naruto!"

"Uhhh...later jiji"

'_Well that was weird; I thought he was going to ask more questions'_

He yawned and lied down and closed his eyes

'_Night furball'_

"_**Night baka gaki"**_

===========================Next Day=============================

Naruto opened his eyes and closed them again

'_Too...damn...bright...ugh'_

"_**Wakey wakey little gaki time for tort- I mean training"**_

At the word training Naruto got up, got out of bed, and was ready to leave in one second flat.

'_**Damn that was fast'**_

"_**Ummm, gaki?"**_

'_Yeah?'_

"_**You forgot your pants"**_

'_Nani?!'_

He looked down and saw his boxers.

'_...oh'_

Naruto looked for his pants

'_Where do the nurses usually put them??? Oh yeah, the second drawer to the left of the bed'_

He opened the drawer and took out his pants

"Jackpot"

He jumped up and down trying to put his pants on steadily moving closer and closer to the stool on the end of the bed, not noticing it was there until too late. He fell over it, feet in the air.

This is the scene Hiruzen walked into.

'_What the?'_

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yeah, I just fell" he said blushing, while Kyuubi still laughed at him

'_Shut it furball'_

"I have a surprise for you"

Naruto looked up,

"Really?"

"Really"

"Yeah! What is it, what is it come on tell me!"

"No you'll know soon enough now come with me"

They walked through the halls of the hospital and past the streets of Konoha, and kept walking until they arrived at a clearing with trees, young and old, surrounding it on one end of the clearing were 3 wooden poles sticking out of the ground an the other end a small lake, but what really held his interest were the 6 people in the middle of the clearing standing in a line.

Two were women, one with short purple hair a dark yellow skirt, fishnet as a shirt, a brown trench coat that covered her 'assets', metal shin guards and ninja sandals. The other women had long black hair that reached to her waist a dress that looked like it was made of bandages under that she had a red shirt with a sleeve and bandages on her right hand and bandages on her left hand, she also had ninja sandals on but her most dominant feature was her beautiful red eyes.

Next to them where 4 men all of them with Jonin vests. The first had black hair, dark blue shirt with ninja style pants of the same color, he had bandages on both upper arms and ankles, he also had a white sash with the kanji for fire in red and a cigarette in his mouth. The second had spiky silver hair his Hitai-ate covering his left eye and a face mask he had the dark blue shirt and pants with a bandage on his right thigh and on his hands iron guard gloves with a orange book in it, he giggled every second or so. The third had a black hair that reached to his shoulder blades and a horizontal scar on his cheeks, black shirt and pants, white arm bracers, bandages on his right thigh and ninja sandals. The last one was the weirdest of all he had black bowl cut hair with a green spandex body suit with orange leg warmers and blue ninja sandals, when he smiled his teeth made a small 'ping' sound, which creeped him out. But what really amazed him were the man's thick caterpillar brows.

'_Wow those are HUGE, hahaha super bushy brows'_

"Naruto"

Startled out of his thoughts he looked at Sarutobi

"Yes jiji?"

"These are your new senseis"

"Senseis?...wait…SENSEIS!" he looked up at Sarutobi and hugged him

"Arigato jiji!" Naruto let him go and waved at his new teacher's

"Let's start training!" he raised his right fist in the air

"Actually you won't be training with them until next week"

"But whyyyyyy!!!"

"Because you're still not fully healed"

"Yes I am look" he stretched and tried not to grunt in pain.

Sarutobi, looking right through him, said,

"No you're not; by the way I haven't introduced them to you. They are Matarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, and Might Gai" Pointing to each of the people while introducing them.

"Hello" everyone said in unison.

"Hi!"

Naruto put his finger on his chin in a thinking position

"Mmmm...I guess I can wait"

"KAWAII" Everyone looked at the two women that had suddenly appeared next to Naruto hugging him.

"Ano, Kurenai...Anko...what are you doing?" said Kakashi looking at them confused.

'_Lucky brat'_

Kurenai opened her mouth to respond but Anko beat her

"What does it look like dumbass we are basking in his cuteness" she squeezed his cheeks

"Itai, itai it hurts Anko-chan"

Everyone but Kurenai, Anko and Naruto were shocked

'_His cuteness'_

"Oh my KAMI-SAMA run everyone, were going to DIE, the world's gonna END, Anko is a-a FANGIRL" Kakashi screamed

A kunai nicked the inside of his thigh, too close for comfort

"Next time I won't miss Kakashi-hentai" said Anko softly, her hand still outstretched, eyebrow twitching

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and hid behind Itachi, "Hehehe, O-ok Anko"

Itachi pushed him away "Damn it, what have I told you about using me as a shield"

"Not to"

"Then why the hell do you still do it?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "Ne, its fun"

Itachi just gave the famous Uchiha glare™

While the women were distracted by the men Naruto wiggled out of their hold and ran towards the Hokage.

"S-scary lady" Naruto whispered to his jiji

"I know Naruto, I know" He cleared his throat "If you all don't mind I want to finish this meeting"

Everyone quieted down and paid attention to the Hokage

"Good, now I have two more things to show to all of you. First for Naruto, here's you're schedule, memorize it then burn it ok, oh and for you to see the contents put as little chakra as you can into the scroll. Second to all you jonins there is something important that you have to see, "he bent towards Naruto and whispered in his ear," release as much chakra as you can"

Naruto smiled "K' jiji"

The other people looked on confused

He put his hands on the O-hitsuji(ram) seal and concentrated and brought out his chakra

Everyone's eyes widened

"O-oh my Kami-sama" they heard Kurenai say

Kakashi looked shocked and a bit betrayed "Sarutobi"

He looked at the Hokage and got his answer

"S-sensei" whispered Kakashi low enough so that nobody heard him

Sarutobi looked at his surrogate grandson "You can stop now Naruto"

As the kaleidoscope of colors that was Naruto's chakra faded he opened his eyes and smiled "I always love the feeling I get when I use my chakra"

He sighed happily

"Hey jiji can we go get Ramen I'm kinda hungry"

"Sure Naruto let's go, meeting adjourned"

They left the clearing leaving 6 stunned people, hell even the normally stoic Uchiha Itachi had his mouth open.

Everyone got a hold of their bearings and **Sunshin**'ed out of the clearing.

A leaf fell from the tree landing on the clam water of the lake as a snake slithered away unnoticed.

**Chapter end**** (POLLS I am doing a poll on something and I want you guys to go to my profile and vote or I will be completely confused on what to do for the fourth chapter)**

**Me: Woohoo Im done with the second chapter, oh and by the way to the people that asked why Naruto is so smart at barely 5 years of age is because Sarutobi taught him and occasionally has him help with the paperwork, though nobody in the story knows this**

**Sasuke: That's a important detail, stupid, why didn't you put it in**

**Me: Shut it Sasuke I forgave you for stealing my weapons but don't think I wont beat the livin shit outta you, im still pissed off about it**

**Sasuke:….*cough***

**Me: That's more like it**

**Naruto: You're scary**

**Me: Oh I know, it's fun to be scary ****Anyways thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**Luna-Chan :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Polls will be closed when I finish writing chapter 4 which will probably be next week because I'm still tweaking it a bit (since the poll isn't done)**

**Me: Hey Naruto you know where my USB is, you know the one where all the chapters for your story are?**

**Naruto: No! *whispers* hurry up Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Katon Housenka no Jutsu *burns USB***

**Naruto: Yes!!! Now she can't post up the chapters**

**Me: Never mind, good thing I have a back up *pulls out USB***

**Naruto:W-what?**

**Me: What you thought that I was stupid enough to not make a copy of the story, especially when I knew you would try to destroy it, phu-lease I'm not you**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Sasuke: Damn it dobe she's right why the hell didn't you look for a copy**

**Naruto: Cause' I didn't think she would make a copy**

**Me: Again, I'm not you**

**Sasuke: Katon Housenka no jutsu *burns copy***

**Me: W-what?**

**Sasuke: You might be smarter than the dobe but you're not smarter than me**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Me:*on my knees holding the remains* M-my s-story *cries***

**Naruto and Sasuke: Don't cry**

**Me: W-why not you destroyed my beautiful work, it took me 5 months to get the courage to write the story and 3 months to write those chapters**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Damn it now I feel guilty**

**Me: Well you should**

**Naruto: Is there anything we can do for you?**

**Me: No**

**Sasuke: Anything**

**Me: No, c-can you please just leave me alone for a while**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Sure, call me if you need anything**

**I turn away**

**Naruto and Sasuke leave**

**I go to the computer and open a jewelry case by it**

**Me: Suckers *open secret compartment with another USB* I'm smarter than **_**both**_** of you**

**I turn to the computer and start writing**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"_**Demon talking in Naruto's head"**_

**Jutsus**

**Now on with the story :**

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Dinner**

The next day Naruto woke up yawning rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, standing up he went to the bathroom and did his normal morning routine. After showering he put on blue pants and an orange long sleeved t-shirt over that he put a blue sweater with an orange pocket and the usual red spiral on his back. He looked out the window and stumbled towards it in surprise. Instead of the usual blue skies, trees, and tall buildings, was destruction...no...that was too mild, carnage was more like it. Fire had made the sky a burnt orange hue, everywhere he looked there were dead bodies, buildings decimated into nothing but rubble. He ran outside and was instantly buffeted by the smell of blood both old and new. He gagged and almost vomited, still he went out trying to ignore the smell. Sound of all kinds danced around him.

'_What the hell is that sound coming from?'_

He thought while running down the still smoking rubble and went towards the body of a young girl under a huge pile of rocks, he tried to move the rock crushing her legs and lower stomach, and couldn't, still trying to get the rock off her he asked,

"Are you ok?"

She didn't respond, finally looking at her face he backed away and tripped falling to the ground, he didn't notice his scraped hands and the small pieces of glass embedded in them. He dragged himself away looking at her glazed eyes.

"A-Ayame-neechan"

He stood up running off blood still thinking of her glazed emotionless eyes. Not noticing where he was going he crashed into a body. Surprised he looked up and met the chocolate brown eyes of Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm so glad I found you we have to go help Ayame-neechan she's stuck under a rock, and after that you can tell me what's going...on...here"

Tears fell down his eyes as he finally noticed the noose on Iruka's neck. Naruto walked behind him and saw a piece of rope leading from the noose on his neck to a small metal pole that held a charred sign, looking lower he saw dozens of bloody kunai sticking out of him. He stared at the broken doll-like corpse that was Iruka.

"I-Iruka-niisan"

He turned around and ran, stopping every so often when he saw his loved one's, running off with the same gnawing ripping pain that increased and increased as he realized that they were dead. Finally he collapsed in front of the Hokage Tower screaming and crying

"Why... Why... WHY!!!" He beat the ground with his fists, each hit reminding him of the dead bodies of his friends, comrades, and 'family'.

Images flashed past his mind: Ayame-neechan's crushed body, Iruka-niisan's dead doll-like body feet barely touching the ground, Kakashi's decapitated head his body spread on the memorial stone blood dripping off the edges to the ground, Sakura-chan with a pike through her torso, Gai and Lee their bones broken their skulls smashed almost flat, Tenten with her body pinned to a wall kunai holding her arms and feet up and another kunai in her heart, Neji's charred and burned body barely recognizable, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, and Asuma with katana slashes through their bodies limbs strew across the field, and so many more familiar faces passed by each death worse than the last. The world seemed to spin then stop. With cold dead eyes he looked at the tower.

'_Jiji he should know what's happening'_

He ran inside the tower passing through the flames, ignoring them as he got burned. He ran up a flight of stairs looking straight ahead not wanting to see the dead bodies. Climbing up the last flight of stairs, he faintly noticed that instead of being hot it was cold. He reached the end of the hallway and opened jiji's office door. Frozen he looked at the scene in front of him in horror.

"I should have killed you long ago," said Sarutobi as he stared up at the katana wielding man that was covered in shadows.

"Kukuku, yes you should have, but you didn't because you're a senile old fool that let his heart get in the way-"the shadowed man retorted spitting out the word 'heart' as if it were venom, "-and because of that your _precious_ village was destroyed, it's citizens dead, and you, it's precious Hokage, fallen, tell me sensei how does it feel? How does it feel to know it was _all_ your fault." The shadowed man laughed insanely. "Kukukuku, goodbye sen-sei" he said teasingly, and ran the katana through his skull in between his eyes all the while looking at Naruto with yellow-slitted eyes.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. He got out of his bed and ran to the window, sighing in relief he looked at the tall buildings covered in moonlight completely whole. Noticing he was soaked in sweat, he took a short shower, wondering who most of the people in his dream were, and then he shook his head and put the nightmare on the back of his mind. Climbing into his bed, his eyes closed still remembering the yellow-slitted eyes that looked strangely like a snakes.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-crash

'_Nghhh too frikin' early, damn it Imma need a new alarm clock'_

"_**WAKE UP"**_

'_Geez ok, ok I'm up, Kami-sama what crawled up your ass and died furball. You know what, nevermind, I don't wanna know' _Naruto got up and went to the bathroom, he got out the Kyuubi still growling at him. All a sudden Kyuubi started laughing in sadistic glee that creeped our blond hero out.

"_**Hehehe gaki, I got a present for you"**_

"_Really, what is it, what is it? Common tell me, pleeeeeeaaaaase'_

"_**Ok, 1) Don't beg, it's degrades me, my container will never beg, got it?"**_

'_Yes Kyuubi-sensei'_

"_**And 2) You sure you really want it?"**_

'_Yes!'_

"_**Really, really?"**_

'_YES!!!'_

"_**Ok, you wanted it, here's your present!"**_

And Naruto's face met what we people call the ground.

'_W-What the HELL, why can't I get up furball?'_

"_**DON'T CALL ME FURBALL"**_

'_Whatever, now what the hell happened to me, furball' _Naruto growled as he got up slowly

Kyuubi growled back, then sighed

"_**I put gravity seals on you"**_

'_Gravity seals? What are seals? And what in the hell is gravity?_

"_**Seals are categorized under the art of fuuinjutsu, they are used to seal objects into other objects, like the fourth sealing me into you. And gravity is the force that keeps everything on this world where it is, and not float into space, it's also what makes things that go up, go down."**_

'_Space?, What is space?'_

" _**Space is the stars, planets, galaxies...well the universe in general"**_

'_Planets? There are other planets, do they have people?'_

"_**I can't tell you, but, I can tell you other things"**_

'_Tell me'_

"_**I'll tell you when you eat breakfast"**_

'_Ok'_

Naruto made Ramen, sat on his couch, and listened to Kyuubi as he explained what he knew about the universe.

'_Wow' _Was all he could say when Kyuubi finished

'_Ano, Ano so the stars are really suns from other galaxies that are billions of miles away, that have planets, and planets are made from dust and other things after the sun is made, and the sun ages and when it's lifetime ends it just explodes-' _he spread his arms out_' and it destroys the entire galaxy' _He put his arms down.

"_**Yes"**_

'_And that-'_

"_**Yes, kit"**_

'_And-'_

"_**Yes"**_

'_Wow'_

"_**Yes"**_

'_Wow'_

"_**I know"**_

'_WOW'_

"_**Ok it's amazing, now drop it"**_

'_But-'_

"_**Drop it"**_

'_B-'_

"_**DROP IT"**_

Naruto sighed _'Fine'_

He looked at the clock on top of the television

"Damn its 1:30 pm already! Which means we've been talking for 6 ½ hours!"

Naruto's stomach rumbled, he scratched the back of his head.

'_I guess I'm hungry'_

'_**Noooo, really'**_

'_Shut it furball'_

He went to the kitchen and put water in the stove to boil

"_**Is Ramen all you can do?"**_

'_Yes'_

"_**That's it I'm teaching you how to cook"**_

'_As if that's going to help, the villagers would rather throw me in a pit of spikes than sell me anything, believe me they've done it before, and if they do sell me something it's so overpriced that even the richest person in the world would complain._

"_**Ok, then I'll just teach you the **_**Henge no Jutsu**_**'**_

'_What's that?'_

"_**It's a jutsu that turns the user into the appearance of anyone of anything"**_

'_Oh, ok'_

"_**The seals are Inu, Buta, and Tora (dog, boar, tiger)"**_

An hour later Naruto had mastered it. He was able to turn from a pebble to a person in a short amount of time.

"**Henge no Jutsu**"

He henged and looked in the mirror and nodded, in front of him was a middle aged man of about 35 years of age with brownish-black hair and a bald spot on the back of his head, his eyes were wide set and a dull sandy brown, he had large eyebrows (though not as large as Gai's) and a large nose with a small mouth. He wore a brown t-shirt with dark blue pants and black sandals. All in all he was a plain and somewhat frail looking man. He smiled grabbed some money, locked his door, and headed to the shopping district.

Walking into the grocery store he got a basket and got everything that Kyuubi told him to get.

"_**Oh and no Ramen"**_

'_But-'_

"_**NO RAMEN. It stunts your growth, and won't give you the necessary energy for the training I'll put you in"**_

'_Fine'_

When he was finished he went to the counter and smiled hesitantly at the cashier. The cashier smiled back and rung up the cost, Naruto paid and got out in a daze.

That cashier, the same cashier that smiled at him, was the same cashier that glared and overcharged him, the same who would throw him out for no reason. He went to other stores and was treated the same way.

He smiled, making sure that nobody was watching him, went home and dispelled his henge. He set the bags on the table and put all the food away, when he was done he doubted that anything else would fit there, since Kyuubi told him to get extra.

"_**Ok, today I'm going to show you how to make something easy: Stir-fry chicken with steamed rice..."**_

**Chapter End**

**First I want to thank everyone that reviewed, I haven't (until now) said thanks, and I just wanted to say it. Thank You:**

**backupacc**

**midnightangelrein**

**elrail**

**Luno Konick**

**TheOtaku Akatsuki**

**Hinata of the Red Spring**

**Itooshii Koneko**

**Me: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!**

**Naruto comes in**

**Naruto: Hey Luna-chan I just wanted to say sorry about...burning...your...I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE BURNED IT ALL!!!**

**Me: *scratches back of head* Hehehe...you didn't?**

**Naruto: YOU MADE US GO THROUGH ALL THAT GUILT TRIP, FOR SOMETHING THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN**

**Me: Well you deserved it, those were 10 GB USB you burned, each costing me 80 bucks, so I deserved to get a little retribution**

**Sasuke: Why are you screaming, dobe?**

**Naruto: She lied to us about not having anymore copies of the story**

**Me: Technically I didn't lie, I never said I didn't have anymore copies, just that you burned my hard work**

**Naruto: THAT"S NOT TRUE**

**Me: Yes it is see *hand seals* Flashback no Jutsu**

_Sasuke: Katon Housenka no jutsu *burns copy*_

_Me: W-what?_

_Sasuke: You might be smarter than the dobe but your not smarter than me_

_Naruto: Hey!_

_Me:*on my knees holding the remains* M-my s-story *cries*_

_Naruto and Sasuke: Don't cry_

_Me: W-why not you destroyed my beautiful work, it took me 5 months to get the courage to write the story and 3 months to write those chapters_

**Me: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai. See I was telling the truth**

**Naruto: You suck**

**Me: You suck more**

**Sasuke: Both of you shut up, leave it alone Naruto, it's over**

**Me: Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke? *take out kunai***

**Sasuke: I'm Sasuke**

**Me: How do I know your Sasuke and not an impostor?**

**Sasuke: Because nobody can impersonate me, kami-sama are you a baka or what, I'm an Uchiha**

**Me: What did I do to you when you stole my weapons?**

***faints in horror***

**Me: Yep, that's Sasuke**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!!! New chappie!!!**

**Me: lalalalalalaLAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Sasuke: Why are you so happy?**

**Me:*twirling* cause of this chapter**

**Sasuke: So you're happy because of a stupid chapter**

**Me: Yes *stops twirling* and because of something else**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Me: Oh you'll see :3**

**Naruto screams **

**Naruto: WHO DID THIS, WHO DETROYED MY BEAUTIFUL JUMPSUIT???**

**Naruto comes in wearing a neon yellow jumpsuit**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Naruto: YOU DID THIS LUNA-CHAN? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS???**

**Me: How could I do that? Well I stole you're jumpsuits while you were sleeping and bleached them until they were that color, I thought of doing them white but it wasn't as funny as doing them yellow**

**Naruto: NOT THAT WAY *he sighed trying to calm down* I mean why in the frikin world would you do this?**

**Me: Friday August 28, 2009 0423 hours**

**Naruto: What???**

**Me: Think, what did you do that day**

_**Flashback**_

_**Luna-chan is sleeping, all of a sudden you see Naruto creeping behind Luna-chan he sprays a weird concoction on Luna-chan's hair when he's done he leaves quietly**_

_**Morning **_

_**Luna-chan wakes up and goes to the sink and brushes her teeth she looks up and screams**_

_**Me: MY HAIR IT'S PINK!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Naruto is on the floor rolling around laughing**_

_**Flashback end**_

**Naruto: Oh yeah! That was funny**

**Me: Yep it was so funny that I bleached your jumpsuits**

**Naruto: Meh it's ok, I can just buy new ones**

**Me: Oh yeah! And got the tailors to stop making the jumpsuit**

**Naruto: So what? With enough money I can make them do the jumpsuits**

**Me: And stopped the making and exportation of Ramen in Fire country**

**Naruto: So Wha- uhhhhhhh**

**Naruto faints**

**Naruto:*muttering*n-no ramen no ramen no ramen no ramen no ramen no ramen**

**Me: *sigh* I'm so evil kukukukuku**

**Sasuke: Wasn't that a little too much**

**Me: Nope**

**Sasuke: So what now?**

**Me: I dunno, oh yeah, I do not own Naruto or any other animes that are or might seem affiliated with this story**

**Oh yeah and there's a timeskip on this chapter, I'll probably do some flashbacks of Naruto's training…maybe **

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"_**Demon talking in Naruto's head"**_

**Jutsus **

**Now on with the story :**

**Chapter 4: Academy Days Part 1**

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in Konoha, the sun was shining and the sky was a cloudless blue (much to the annoyance of a certain Nara)

"The world will end before you can catch the Great Uzumaki Naruto" a boy in an orange jumpsuit, now known as Uzumaki Naruto, yelled destroying the peace

"Come back here Uzumaki-san you have to face the consequences of defiling the Hokage monument" a bear masked ANBU said while chasing him

"Never!" Naruto threw the open neon orange paint can at the array of ninja following him, from gennin to ANBU

The paint can hit a gennin and a chunnin on the head painting them yellow and knocking them out, the unfortunate bear masked ANBU slipped on the paint and hit the back of his head, he landed on the roof KO'd next to his fallen comrades.

'_Three down 19 more to go' _He landed on the ground by a tall picket fence

"Come on, the brat went his way!" a random jounin said pointing ahead of him. All the ninja went to where he pointed to passing him by. The jounin smirked and turned back to Naruto,

"Idiots" he went to an alleyway as an old man with a black cane passed by,

"Yep, I'm the best nobody can catch me"

Someone coughed behind him

Naruto spinned around and chuckled nervously,

"Hi Iruka-sensei"

Iruka just stared at him and all of a sudden Naruto was tied up and being dragged to the academy

"Let me go Iruka-sensei, I don't wanna go!" he struggled trying to get free

"Quiet or I'll gag you"

Naruto instantly shut up

Inside the class everyone was talking loudly, they shut up when Iruka came in dragging a disgruntled Naruto behind him.

"Now everyone" he put Naruto on a seat by his desk "because of Naruto here were going to review the henge"

Everyone groaned

"Thanks a lot Naruto-baka" said a rosette haired girl

"Forehead is right baka" said a blonde girl

Naruto just haughtily turned away, he looked at Iruka,

"What about me?" he asked Iruka

" Not you Naruto, I still remember last time"

_Flashback_

_A 11 year old Naruto stands in front of the class_

"_Now Naruto, I want you to do the henge no jutsu"_

"_k' Iruka-sensei"_

_Naruto did the handsigns_

"_HENGE NO JUTSU" he screamed out_

_Iruka looked up and blood shot out of his nose as he skyrocketed towards the wall _

_Infront of Iruka was a buxom brunette with body that was the epitome of all the wet dreams of heterosexual males, but that wasn't what, caused him to have a nosebleed, the reason was that the beautiful creature in front of him was totally and completely naked, except for 2 wisps of smoke barely covering her breasts and privates._

"_So do I pass, I-ru-ka-sen-sei?" 'she' asked in a seductively husky voice_

"_N-NARUTO D-DISPEL THAT HENGE" Iruka screamed out while holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding_

'_poof'_

_Naruto stood where the brunette use to stand, _

"_So, do I pass?" _

_End Flashback_

"Aww, but Iruka-sensei-"

"No Naruto you'll stay there tied up until the end of class" Iruka said while wiping a small speck of blood from his nose

Naruto sweatdropped _'Wow Iruka-niisan really is a pervert'_

"First up…" the impromptu pop quiz went on until everyone was finished

"Well done everyone, now remember tomorrow is the gennin exams so rest up and eat a good breakfast, ja ne everyone"

Everyone but Naruto stood up, bowed, and left the room

"So, are you going to untie me Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked at Naruto grabbed his shoulder and **Shunshin**'ed to the Hokage monument

"Yes so you can clean this up"

"Aww Iruka-sensei, why? It's a work of art"

"More like graffiti, now go on, start cleaning" he gave Naruto a big brush and some cleaner.

Ten minutes later the Hokage Monument was as good as new

"That was fast" exclaimed Iruka surprised

"Well the paint is washable, hell if the ninja that were chasing me would of used some suiton jutsu, the paint would of washed right off"

Iruka sweatdropped

"Well see you tomorrow Naruto"

"Later, 'Ruka-sensei"

Iruka **Shunshin**'ed while waving off. When Naruto was sure Iruka was gone he smirked… and 'pop' faint wisps of smoke traveled with the wind where Naruto used to stand

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Seventeen blocks away, in a small ramen stand, an old man with a black cane laughed as he put his chopsticks down,

"The world will end before they can catch me" was all he said

Naruto woke up excited, he looked at the clock on the bureau and saw that it was still too early to go to the academy, he took a shower and brushed his teeth then made pancakes with eggs and bacon. He looked at the small watch on his wrist and smiled; he went to the door put on his sandals and went out, locking the door.

Jumping on the roofs he headed for the academy. When he arrived he stood outside and looked at the whitewashed walls and painted red roofs and sighed as he went inside, walking inside the classroom he greeted Iruka then sat down next to a window and looked outside, distracted, he didn't notice the students filing in one by one until Iruka started talking

"Ok Class, we will first be starting with a written test lasting one hour. Then there will be a shuriken and kunai throwing test which will last two hours. And last there will be a jutsu test consisting of the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, **Bunshin no Jutsu**, and **Henge no Jutsu**, lasting two hours. Mizuki will be passing out the test in a minute"

When Mizuki was finished Iruka looked at the clock

"And time starts…now"

Naruto looked at his paper and immediately noticed the genjutsu on it, he looked at Mizuki discreetly and waited until he had turned around

'_Odd, he has a genjutsu on his back'_

"Kai" he whispered low enough do nobody would hear him, he looked down and did the test, when the time was up Iruka told everyone to go outside

"Ok now we will be doing the shuriken test. There are 20 targets, 10 for shuriken and 10 for kunai, to pass this test you have hit a minimum of 5 targets. First up-"

Naruto ignored Iruka until he called the names the names he was most interested in.

"Haruno Sakura"

Sakura threw the kunai first and then the shuriken getting 6 out of 10 on both.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

To the surprise of everyone Hinata scored a perfect 100. If you would look very closely you could see he small smirk she gave at Naruto, Naruto just smiled back, idiotically.

"Akimichi Chouji"

He walked up munching on his chips, he grabbed the kunai and threw them one by one getting 7 out of 10, he then grabbed the shuriken and got a 6 out of 10

"Nara Shikamaru"

Shikamaru walked up lazily and threw the kunais and shuriken getting 7 out of 10 on both

"Yamanaka Ino"

She threw the kunai and shuriken getting the same score as Sakura

"Inuzuka"Kiba

He scored 5 out of 10 in kunai and 7 out of ten in shuriken

"Aburame Shino"

He scored 8 out of ten on both

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Ignoring his screaming coughscreechingcough fangirls he threw the shuriken and kunai getting 10 out of 10 on both kunai and shuriken

His fangirls went wild, choruses of 'you're so cool' 'I love you' and other things were shouted at him, he just ignored them and leaned on a tree, fangirls instantly surrounded him

'_GAH THEY'RE SO ANNOYING' _Sasuke thought tuning them out

Naruto smiled loving seeing Sasuke annoyed

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto stood up and threw the shurikens and kunais getting a 5 out of 10 and both

"Figures, the baka can't even throw right" said a random Sasuke fangirl

Naruto just looked at her for a minute, his face serious, making her nervous, then he smiled like an idiot and turned away making her forget all about it.

They all went inside the classroom and Iruka explained the last test. One by one the students filed in some came back with a hitai-ate, some didn't come back at all. Naruto just stared at the Hokage monument with his chin on his hands until, finally, his name was called up

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

He walked out of the door and entered the classroom across the hall. On his left was a desk with a few hitai-ate's and Iruka with Mizuki sitting behind it. On his right just empty space. He walked to the middle of the room.

"Ok Naruto the first jutsu you have to do is the **Bunshin no Jutsu** you have to do a minimum of 3 to pass, the second you have to do is **Henge no Jutsu**, and the last is the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. You can begin at any time."

Naruto smiled his goofy smile as his hands blurred making handsigns

"**Bunshin no Jutsu**" 20 Naruto's filled the room, the real Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when Iruka and Mizuki stared at him surprised

"Sorry about that, but making less than 20 **Bunshin **is impossible for me, I have too much chakra" He said while dispelling the jutsu

"OK, continue"

"K, Iruka sensei-" he did some handseals"-**Henge no Jutsu**" He turned into a perfect copy of Mizuki.

Iruka looked down and wrote something on his clipboard.

He looked at Naruto and told him to dispel the henge and Kawarimi.

"Already done Iruka-sensei"

Iruka looked infront of him and saw Mizuki, he looked next to him and saw another Mizuki, he looked at the Mizuki in front of him,

"Very funny Naruto, now please do the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**"

"But Iruka-sensei I already did" Iruka looked the Mizuki next to him. 'poof' A now hengeless

Naruto sat there

"Hi Iruka-sensei" Naruto said while waving at him

'_A-amazing he kawarimi'ed with Mizuki, a chunnin! To do that he'd have to have overpowered Mizuki's chakra, which means he has more chakra than a chunnin.'_

Iruka grinned at Naruto widely,

"Congratulations Naruto you are now a genin of Konohagakure, I wish you the best of luck"

"NO!"

Naruto and Iruka looked at the angry Mizuki

"I will not let a-a demon like that become a ninja, he killed my parents, now I'll kill him. Kai"

The genjutsu around Mizuki disappeared, revealing a gray-clad Mizuki with 2 dai shuriken on his back. He quickly grabbed one and threw it towards Naruto, at the same time Iruka jumped in front of Naruto.

'splat'

Blood tricked and fell on the floor creating a small puddle as Naruto looked up at Iruka

"'Ruka-niisan you baka-" Naruto laughed a bit while pulled the large shuriken out of his back, more of his blood splattered on the floor creating a gruesome, but beautiful, pattern on the floor"-you seriously think that would've let you take that hit"

"N-naruto" Iruka looked at Naruto shocked, a small tear fell from his eye

"Oh, how sweet, the current and past dobe's together again, just makes me wanna cry, but I think I'll kill you instead. But before that-"he turned to Naruto"-do you want to know why everybody hates you, why they glare at you, spit on you, despise you, do you want to now? Well I'll tell you-"

"Mizuki! NO!"

"Shut up Iruka. The reason why they hate you so much is because you-"

"Have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in me"

Iruka and Mizuki looked at a calm Naruto in surprise

"What, you seriously didn't think I wouldn't notice that the most powerful bijuu in the world, is sealed inside me, hell I've known since I was 5, ever since he first started talking to me"

"H-he talks to you." Iruka muttered under his breath still surprised. He slumped down unconscious onto the floor when a small metal ball hit him in the temple

"Finally some peace and quiet. What I was going to say was that _you_ are the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the creature that has killed thousands, the creature that will die by my hands" He got the second dai shuriken "Now die" he threw the weapon at Naruto.

'thud'

"Too slow Mizuki-teme"

Mizuki stiffened and turned around, only to find Naruto gone again

"Still too slow"

Mizuki heel kicked Naruto sending him crashing into the desk

"Who's the slow one now?"

"Apparently you" Mizuki looked behind him to see Naruto, he looked in front of him seeing another Naruto

"W-what"

"He-llo Mizuki-teme" He looked left and another Naruto was there

"_W-what, wait-'_

"Kukukukuku **Bunshin no Jutsu**, really demon did you think I would fall for an _academy_ jutsu" He ran torwards the Naruto that had fallen onto the desk,

"You are the real demon!" He shouted while stabbing Naruto

'poof'

"Wrong Mizuki-teme"

"**K-kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Naruto smirked and did a cross shaped handseal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

After that, all you could hear were the pain-filled screams of Mizuki.

**Chapter End**

**Me: Finally the chappie is DONE!!!**

**Sasuke: Ummm…shouldn't you be worrying over the dobe**

**Me: Why???**

**Sasuke points to (a still yellow) Naruto in fetal position rocking back and forth sucking his thumb**

**Me: Wow…I did a pretty good job**

**Sasuke: *sigh* Just fix him I need to spar**

**Me: Wanna spar with me? *evil grin***

**Sasuke: *shiver* No**

**Me: But why????**

**Sasuke: Cuz' you'll kill me**

**Me: I wouldn't do tha- wait nevermind *waves hand* I would**

**Sasuke sweatdrop's**

**Me: Well anyways the poll is closed, I repeat poll is closed. And the winner is…drumroll please**

**Sasuke: If you'll think I'll actually do it you're delusional**

**Me: Pretty please *puppy eye no jutsu***

**Sasuke: *sigh* fine but only if you fix Naruto**

**Me: Argh! Fine. *goes to the kitchen then comes back* Hey Naruto look, Ramen**

**Whoosh**

**Me: Damn that was fast**

**Naruto: Thanks for the ramen Luna-chan**

**Me: You're welcome, now the winner of the poll is…Sasuke drumroll**

**Sasuke appears wearing band gear with huge drum strapped to the front**

**Naruto: Hahaha n-nice Sasuke-teme**

**Sasuke: Shut the hell up dobe *drumrolls***

**Me: The weapon Naruto will carry will be a…sword!**

**Naruto: Sweet imma have my own sword **

**Me: Well see you next time!**

**Read and Review!**

**Luna-chan :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Shinigami's Curse Kami's Blessing I want you all to say hi to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha-teme I mean Sasuke**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**Me: Jeez take that damn redwood outta your ass, I was just kidding**

**Sasuke: *glare harder***

**Me: You're going to get cross eyed**

**Sasuke:*glares even harder* Fuck You**

**Me: Ok, how about the day after...lemme think...NEVER**

**Naruto: She got you there**

**Sasuke: Be quiet, Urasakontachi**

**Naruto:LALALALALALALA IM NOT BEING QUIET LALALALALA**

**Me: *glares* Naruto**

**Naruto: w-what**

**Me: LALALALALALALA**

**Naruto: *foxy grin* LALALALA**

**Me and Naruto: LALALALALALALA ANNOY ANNOY ANNOY ANNOY ANNOY LALALALA**

**Sasuke: SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**Me and Naruto: eep **

**Me: *whispers* is he PMSing**

**Naruto: *whispers* I think so**

**Sasuke: SHUT THE FUCK UP * goes to bed and falls asleep***

**Me: *still whispering* Hey Naruto wanna prank him**

**Naruto: *whisper-scream* YES!**

**Me: But what should we do? Oh I know-**

**Naruto: Too small**

**Me: You're right**

**Naruto: How about-**

**Me: No that will take a long time**

**Naruto: Yeah**

**Me and Naruto think**

**Me: I know what to do *whispers in Naruto's ear***

**Naruto: Wait wont that- you're right- that's **_**perfect**_**-what about-oh ok-so were going to use **_**that**_

**Me and Naruto: *hold flashlight under face* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP**

**Me and Naruto snicker**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"_**Demon talking in Naruto's head"**_

**Jutsus **

**Now on with the story :**

**Chapter 5: Academy Days Part 2**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

A small hand hit the alarm clock trying to turn it off, finally finding the button they pressed it...and pressed it again…and again…and again, until finally, getting tired, picked up the alarm clock and threw it to the opposite wall.

Naruto snuggled deeper into his covers faintly wondering why the alarm clock was on until it hit him, the gennin team selections.

He got up quickly and checked the calendar, yes today was the team selections. He did a small little jig and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He looked into the small mirror and, in a move that displayed its familiarity, bit his thumb and wiped the blood on his left bicep.

Instantly the image in the mirror changed, instead of short blond hair and a masculine face was the face of…and angel you could say. Waist length sunshine blond hair, thin slanted eyebrows, exotic sky blue cat-like eyes, a small bow mouth, and 6 barely noticeable scars 3 on each cheek (that made her look like a fox), all framed by a heart shaped face and long bangs that covered her right eye stared back.

'_I still can't believe I thought I was a boy'_

_**Flashback**_

_A small 7 year old girl ran past the halls of the Hokage tower, unnoticed. She entered a door marked 'Hokage' and screamed._

"_JIJI LOOK AT ME"_

_A old man wearing long robes looked away from the Hokage monument and dropped his pipe as he saw the little girl, "N-naruto"_

"_JIJI WHAT HAPPENED, I WOKE UP THIS MORNING LIKE THIS, what's wrong with me?" Naruto whispered in the end_

"_Well Naruto, the henge dispelled"_

"_I had a henge on me?!"_

"_Yes, you did. I can't tell you why, completely but I can tell you some of it"_

"_Then tell me!"_

"_When the Kyuubi was sealed into you the Yondaime put an extra seal on you, for safety measures, he put a henge that would let you look like a boy. But what puzzles me is that the henge was supposed to be dispelled when you turned 12"_

"_So I wasn't going to know until I was 12"_

"_Well…yes"_

_Naruto sighed, "You know what, I'm not even going to get mad, now are you going to put the henge back up or am I going to stay like this"_

"_For your safety, you'll have to put your henge up until you are ready to let it go. Luckily the Yondaime made a contingency plan incase this happened" Sarutobi pulled his sleeve up and added some chakra to a small seal on his forearm, a small scroll appeared," this scroll contains a seal that will place a permanent henge on you, to dispel it all you have to do is smear some blood on it and add some chakra to put it back on"_

"_K' jiji"_

_**Flashback End**_

She sighed and looked at the small white clock and cursed.

'_I'm going to be late!_

She took the shortest shower in her life and put on her normal black and midnight blue kunoichi clothes. She channeled chakra into the seal and the seal disappeared as she turned into the orange wearing male that everyone knew. He went out the door and sprinted to the academy.

He ran to his class and opened the door, without looking in he bowed in apology

"Gomenasai Iruka-sensei, sorry…I'm…late" he looked at the class, empty save for one blue haired girl laughing at him

"Hahaha y-you actually fell for it Naru-chan, hahaha"

Naruto glared at his friend/sister,

"Mou, you're so mean 'Nata-neechan" he pouted making Hinata laugh harder. Naruto walked up the steps and sat two rows ahead of the Hyuuga and ignored her.

Five minutes later Hinata had calmed down, though a small giggle would escape now and again.

Slowly the class began to file in many looking surprised at how quiet Naruto was. All he did was lay his head on his arms and fall asleep

Unknown to him a certain Uchiha had sit next to him, effectively blocking said Uchiha from having one of his fangirls sit next to him

"I WON" two girls screamed in unison as they squeezed through the door, one was a blonde girl 4'9 with a long ponytail and bangs partly covering her left blue eye, she had on a purple half shirt and a purple skirt with slits that stopped at her hips, arm warmers, and bandages covering her stomach and thighs, her hitai-ate was tied around her waist like a belt. The other was a pink haired girl 4'8 in a sleeveless red dress with a white outline of a circle on the end and black biker shorts, she had green eyes and her hitai-ate was used as a hairband. Both had the customary kunai and shuriken holsters with blue ninja sandals.

"No, I got here first forehead!"

"My toe was in before yours pig!"

They growled at each other, then spotted the object of their affections, the reason they were rivals, Uchiha Sasuke. They ran towards Sasuke, hoping to sit next to him, then they noticed a mop of blonde hair and a horrendous orange jumpsuit, they glared at Uzumaki Naruto, self-appointed rival to the Uchiha, and thus his fangirls. Naruto, oblivious, slept on without a care in the world.

Sakura opened her mouth to yell at him, when a small voice interrupted her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't like the consequences"

Sakura and Ino stared at Hinata with a bit of surprise, then ignored her

"WAKE UP NARUTO-BAKA" Sakura screamed, she then found herself across the room, she fell down extremely lightheaded and stunned, leaving a imprint of her body on the wall.

Everything was quiet.

On the other side of the room was a blonde boy, arms still outstretched after flipping and punching her simultaneously, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Don't ever wake me up like that again" his voice was soft and quiet, clear in the silence.

"I told her not to, but did she listen? No" Everyone turned to Hinata surprised at the normally introvert girl, but the silence was broken and slowly the gennin started talking, while Ino went to help Sakura.

Naruto sat down after Hinata had talked and put a hand over his eyes

'_I need chocolate'_

A hand touched his shoulder; he looked up and saw Hinata. She smiled and gave him some chocolate.

"Here Naruto-kun"

"Thank Hinata-chan" he took a bite out of the chocolate and sighed happily, "You really are a life-saver"

Hinata smiled, then noticed the bleeding cut on his left bicep. She looked back at the still dazed Sakura and noticed a piece of orange cloth on her hand that was slowly turning black and a small amount of blood on her fingernails. She smiled as the cut Naruto had healed up, leaving some blood on it.

'_Perfect' _and went back to her seat.

All the while Sasuke Uchiha stared at the blonde trying to figure out how the dead-last had moved so fast, he looked towards the front of the classroom, put his hands in front of his face and thought,

'_Maybe the dobe is more than what he seems'_

He shifted his eyes to look at Naruto and a small sweatdrop formed in his head.

Next to him Naruto was rocking side to side, smiling, and chanting 'chocolate, chocolate' over and over while eating his chocolate.

Sasuke mentally sighed,

'_Maybe not'_

"Tch, baka dobe"

There was silence next to him and all of a sudden a whiskered face was in front of him,

"You say somethin' teme?"

Sasuke stared at the crouching Naruto on his desk.

"Baka Dobe" he said clearly, enunciating each word. Naruto growled and cocked his right fist back.

Behind them a certain Inuzuka tripped over an almost invisible piece of wire and crashed and into the table behind him making it move, which was- coincidentally – the table that Naruto was on, making Naruto topple forward in to the Uchiha.

Sasuke tried to stop Naruto but his right hand slipped, smearing the blood over Naruto's bicep. Surprised at the blood he didn't notice Naruto's face getting closer to him until their faces made contact…at the lips.

Lips still locked, their eyes widened and stared at each other in shock as they both toppled to the floor. Naruto because he was kissing the Uchiha and Sasuke because as he stared at Naruto 'his' features had melted into a girls.

**End Chapter**

**Me: Well that was fun, took me some time to write, I didn't really know how to word it and the fact that I have 2 AP classes and a Honors didn't help a bit**

**Naruto: Stop complaining **

**Me: I don't wanna **

**Sasuke: AHHHHHHHH!!!! Get them the hell away from me! **

**Me: I guess Sasuke found his little…present**

**Sasuke: Open the damn door! *fist pounding on the door* Let me the fuck out of here, If you don't I swear that imma kill you**

**Me: Tsk Tsk Tsk Sasuke that's no way to talk to the people who have the keys**

**Naruto: You're right Luna-chan, and here I was about to open the door to let him out *sigh* Oh how foolish I was **

***Me and Naruto snickering***

**Sasuke: It's not funny come on let me out! AH! NO GRABBING THERE- LET ME THE FUCK OUT!!!**

***Me and Naruto walk away from the screaming Sasuke***

**Naruto: I wonder when he'll notice that the key is under the potted plant**

**Me: I wonder when he'll notice that all the fangirls locked in the room with him are actually Kage-Bunshin**

**Sasuke: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!**

**Naruto: A **_**long**_** time**

**Me: Hey did we put in the cameras?**

**Naruto: Huh? Umm, yeah we did**

**Me: Perfect**

**Naruto: Why did you want so many cameras for anyway?**

**Me: Different angles, and the fact that if there's more pictures then Sasuke will never be sure if he destroyed them all of not, more blackmail material…and of course more pics to sell on eBay**

**Sasuke: *faint girlish scream***

**Me & Naruto: *look at each other and laugh***

**Read & Review**

**Luna-chan :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

I know I know, I'm sorry this isn't another chapter but I just wanted to explain why I haven't posted anything up in a while.

First off I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UP A CHAPTER YET! I know I said a month but sadly things since then have been fucked up. Majorly fucked up.

About a week after I adopted Mission to Hogwarts me and my family found out that my godfather had been kidnapped and was being held for ransom. My sister stole my password and refused to give me the new one she made, because I would not stop reading fanfiction to try and forget. I got it back after I took her Asking Alexandria CD 2 months ago. 3 days after that my godfather was found in a ditch murdered because we didn't have the necessary amount of money. These last two months all that I've been doing is going to family gatherings, the wake, and the funeral.

So I'm really sorry that writing a chapter for this story has not been my #1 priority, so to those who have been messaging me and calling me a bitch: STOP I do not give a shit, got that? I am not writing this story for you idiots, I'm writing this story who those that actually have the patience to ask and not call me fucking names the first chance they get. If you do not like waiting for my updates, get the fuck out and find another story.

Thank you to those that have been patient and those who have messaged/reviewed me without calling me names.

Now about the chapter, I have written it and everything, but frankly I do not like it, so I'm going to to rewrite it, why you ask? Because it is emo borderline suicidal crap. (For obvious reasons)

I will have a chapter (or more) ready by December, I promise. So please be patient.

_Au__Revoir_

_Moon Star_


End file.
